Naruto Shippuden: Uzumaki Hokage
by Dark Messiah55
Summary: A Naruto Shippuden story. It will continue after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. AU. I will continue if people like it. Pairings will be decided later one.


Naruto Shippuden: Uzumaki Hokage

It was on a chilly autumn day that we find our favourite hero. The blonde was sitting on his favourite swing: the one on the academy grounds. While he sat there, many memories of his academy days assaulted his mind. The one he wished that he could forget the most was the day he kissed Sasuke by accident. He remembered the day quite clearly, how could he not? He had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. He chuckled, swinging absentmindedly, feeling very nostalgic. He really was going to miss this place. Today was probably the last he would be sitting on this swing for at least two years. His sensei, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, told him that he wanted to take him on a training trip, to better prepare him for Akatsuki. Jiraiya, or Ero-sennin as he liked to call him, had already spoken to Baa-chan, who is better known as Senju Tsunade, the sixth and current hokage. The slug mistress had agreed to allow Naruto to go on the training trip, although quite reluctantly. Though she knew that she was putting her son-figure into a lot of danger, she realized that it was necessary to make Naruto stronger. Naruto would be leaving the next day and would only come back after 2-3 years. He got off the swing and decided that he would finally go tell the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked through the village that he so dearly loved, feeling sad that he would be gone for so long. 'Well, no use being so sad. It's not like I'm going to be missed much, anyway,' he thought dryly. The people in Konoha saw him as the very reincarnation of the demon fox that he held in himself. They openly despised him and shunned him. He too used to hate them, until he realized that people were being blinded by their anger and fear of the kyuubi. He'd promised himself that he would become hokage and then everyone would acknowledge him. It seemed like he foolish notion to others, but to him, it was what he strived and stopped him from sinking into those dark feelings of hate that had themselves so deeply into his best friend and brother-figure, Uchiha Sasuke. He still felt that he had failed Sakura for not having brought him back even after he promised her and gave her his 'nice guy pose'. He knew that he would earn that title of hokage or he would die trying.

He finally arrived at Haruno Sakura's house. He looked at his watch: 15:00. He reckoned that it wasn't too late to call the Rookie Nine (minus Sasuke) and Team Gai for a meeting to tell them about his trip. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later a pink haired girl wearing a short-sleeved red kimono with a white circular pattern around the sleeves and near the bottom with black shorts came out. He still could not look at Sakura straight in the eye without feeling guilty. "Hey, Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked in a surprised tone. Today was Sunday and Naruto had no official reason to be at her house. Naruto was surprised she had not called him Naruto-baka or something along those lines. "Hello Sakura. How are you? Are you busy?" Naruto asked softly. Sakura noticed he wasn't his normal boisterous self and she realized that something was wrong. Before she could ask about it, however, Naruto said, "I came to tell you and the others something. Could you please meet me at Ichiraku's in about half an hour?" he asked. Sakura noticed the sadness and seriousness in his voice. Sure thing Naruto-kun. But what's wrong?" she asked, the worry in her voice was evident. "Don't worry Sakura-chan," he replied with a fake smile suddenly plastered on his face. "Just meet me at Ichiraku's and I'll tell you once I have the others with me." With that said, he walked off to find the other rookie genin. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he mumbled to himself, forming ten clones as he completed the last had sign. Thhey all knew what to do and went about it.

At 15:40 the remaining rookies and Team Gai were gathered outside Ichiraku's waiting for Naruto to speak. Said blonde had told both Ayame and Ichiraku to listen as well, seeing as they had been one of the first people to as Naruto and not a demon fox. "You're probably wondering why I have gathered you here," Naruto began. " I gathered you here to tell some bad news" He paused for a second, trying to think of a way to break the news to them. Eventually he opted for the direct approach. "Tomorrow will be the last time you will be seeing for at least two years. I'm going to leave with Jiraiya-sensei to go on a training trip for 2-3 years. I'm doing this to get stronger so that I can protect my special people and myself from a certain group of people hell-bent on capturing and killing me. They will not stop until they have what they want and that includes coming after my special people to get me to cooperate." He had not yet told them of his Jinchuriki status and didn't plan on doing so for a long time to come. After he had spoken, all that could be heard for a minute was silence. Everyone was digesting what they had just heard. Being the person that she is, Sakura broke the silence and shouted, "This had better not be another of your lame jokes, Naruto-baka! If it is, I'll beat you into next week!" Naruto flinched when he heard this. Sakura scared him when she spoke like this. Everyone was quiet again until, "Why did you not tell us this sooner, Naruto-kun?" That was Ayame-chan. Her voice was soft but it betrayed the feeling of hurt at being told something like this by someone she saw as her brother. "I'm sorry guys. I know that I should have told you sooner but I was afraid. I'm not completely sure what of but I was afraid of telling you. Also, I felt that if I'd told you earlier and you had tried to convince me to stay, then maybe I would have. I really am sorry but there is no better way I can think of. Who can train me better than a Sannin? No one, that's who. I have to seize this opportunity. I'll be leaving a about 10 in the morning tomorrow." Naruto said, feeling very down. "B-b-b-but N-n-n-Naruto-kun, who are these p-p-p-people that are a-a-after y-y-you?" Hinata asked with her usual stutter and furious blush when talking to the blond. "I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't tell you that. But you will probably have found out by the time that I get back. I'm pretty sure of that. Bye guys" he said sadly. Then they all hugged him. I'm really sorry guys," he whispered. "I really am."

A/N: Well there is my first chapter. I would have made it longer but I felt as though I should see what people think of this one before I continue. So please review, tell me whether you like it or not. I have some great ideas for it and I would to continue the story. Also, do not fear. If I do continue the story, chapter will be about 5000 words long and not as short as this one. Bye!


End file.
